sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolution. HAS. BEGUN! Continuation of "So Meta Bruh": Orange Diamond Fan-Fic
Previously... Why you littl- What the!" Rainbow was suspended in air. "Who's Doing this! SHOW YOURSELF." Meta stepped forward. "What ya gonna do? Shatter me, you freak..." Meta eyes Glowed white, his voice wants his own. "NO, SOMETHING FAR WORSE..." Exclaimed Meta. He went behind him and grabbed the back of his neck, He place his hand his temple, a strand of energy expelled as he fell to the ground. He tried to use his light beam to blast Meta, but nothing happened, "M-My Abilities! What did you do!" Meta looked weak. "I think I took them away..." And Now... Meta want to his dorm, where he lived with his friend, Shifter. "You saw Taafeite! How was she?!" Pestered Shifter. "Hiding in a corner, why do you wanna know?" Asked Meta with a sleek smile. Shifter blushed, "Absolutly no reason..." Shifter was very young, around Taafeite's age. "Really now? I don't belevie you." Meta looked at Shifter with a curious expression. "Alright, fine, I do, l-like her... HEY DON'T ACT INNOCENT, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BROWN CORA-" Shifter was suspended in air, He flew into a wall. Meta glared at him, then calmed down. "Sorry, don't know how to contro-" A scream is heard. "Is that... Taafeite!" Shifter ran off, Meta followed him, a Gem in a dark cloak was holding a Black Sword to Taafeite's Neck. Sister's Hand morphed into a dagger, He slashed at the Gem, the Gem fell, but got up quickly, Shifter Grabbed Taafeite and jumped over the Gem. Shifter dropped Taafeite. "Shifter!" Taafeite wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Shifter Grabbed her hand and blushed, "Its Alright, ill take-" Shifter never finished his sentence, The Gem slashed at him, He cowered, but the Gem suddenly stopped. "What the?" The Gem said In a distorted voice, He was floating up inin the the air, Meta was starring him down, the Gem got on his Knees. "Who are you?" Said Meta with glowing eyes. "Ill never tell..." The Gem said. "Unfortunate...." said Meta, He placed his hand on the Gems ForeHead, black energy expelled from the Gem. He fell to the ground. Shifter and Taafieit already ran before he did it. He heard a voice outside. "He's defective, shatter him." Meta Regonized the Gems voice, Pink Diamond, the Warden. A Jadeite was cowering in fear as a Transformium Resisted. "Stop, you shouldn't just shatter gems because they aren't fighters!" The Transformium blocked the Jadeite. "Suit yourself." Said the Diamond, she raised her sword, but stop and shook. Meta was starring her down. "Insolent Diamond! How dare you interfear-" without a word, she collapsed, still shaking, Meta place his Hand on her temple and Forehead. She fainted. The Transformium backed away. Her guards looked in horror, and so.did everyone else, including Shifter and Taafeite. "Attack that Diamond!" Said one of the guards. Meta ran, fast, He bust down the door. To Be Continued... Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction